Summary The purpose of this descriptive, exploratory study was to examine the effect of glucose control and sleep-related breathing disturbances on nocturnal urine production. Subjects were community dwelling older adults (Median age = 64, age range 51-91, 57% women, 67% Black) chosen because of nocturia>/=2/night. Twenty nondiabetic subjects (HbA1C values < 6.2%) and 10 poorly controlled Type 2 diabetic subjects (HbA1C values >7.0%) were admitted for a 24-hour observation to the GCRC for strict intake and output including repeated blood and urine sampling. A full montage, 18-channel polysomnography was conducted on each subject between the hours of 10:00 pm and 6:00 am. Data were analyzed with descriptive statistics and the nonparameteric Mann-/whitney and Kruskal Wallis tests (alpha = .05).